Today's consumer demands that the product they are provided be of the highest quality and safe to eat or drink. The production and processing of safe, nutritional, high quality milk and food starts on the farm. As farms get larger their ability to defend and control their operations against pest and harmful micro-organisms becomes even more critical. Pure water, animal and premise hygiene are indispensable in a well-managed operation (e.g., agricultural setting).
Improved and more comprehensive on-farm hygiene tools leading to a safe and wholesome agriculturally-based products (e.g., milk and food products) and healthy animals for the generation of such products are needed.